Not Ourselves
by Valduggery.Ghanith.Reckgrace
Summary: Tanith has been rescued from the Remnant's grasp. She's torn with nightmares, but it's never occured to her that those nightmares are replaying in her mind for a reason. Maybe, just maybe, some of them are memories. The dreams have started to affect her personality, creating a different person. Will Tanith become the woman she was at the time of her possesion- only forever?
1. A Dream

Not Ourselves

Tanith opened her eyes to the sound of sheets rustling. Ghastly had sat up in bed abruptly, his eyes dragged open and staring at the door. She smiled, closing hers again.

"Bad dream?" she asked.

"Yeah." He turned to look at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good." She encircled her arms around Ghastly.

"I had a bad dream too," she whispered. "It was about you."

"What happened?" She looked up at him, teary-eyed.

"You weren't able to save me from the Remnant," she said, her voice cracking. "And I… I couldn't control myself, and… you didn't make it through the fight."

"What fight, love?" His eyes slid down to lock with Tanith's.

"There was a fight," she said to him, closing her eyes and letting the tears slide down her cheeks. "A fight for revenge. You, Skulduggery, and Val were fighting me, Sanguine and Dusk. You killed Sanguine. Then Dusk got to you and…" Tanith took a deep breath.

"I thought he was going to turn you and make you one of his, but he didn't. He didn't turn you, he… He killed you. You were dead and I _laughed. _I _laughed _at you, there dead on the ground, kissed Sanguine on the cheek and left. Val and Skulduggery escaped while they could. He didn't say a word. And all she could say was, 'She walked away. She didn't love him.'"

She cried. Ghastly put a hand on her shoulder, holding her tight.

"It was all a nightmare," he whispered softly in her ear. "I'm here now, and so are you."

"I love you," she said.

"Love you more."

_Ghastly let his anger fuel the flame in his hand. Tanith could see it in his eyes. Her black lips formed a smile. Her boyfriend grinned, straight razor in his hand. The vampire on her left's breathing became strained. Sanguine noticed and brought his arm to encircle her waist. She nodded and they stepped away. _

_The gun was in Ghastly's left hand, and he fired it mercilessly. It wasn't good, for his hand was trembling, and he hit Sanguine in the shoulder. He had been aiming for the heart. Tanith let Sanguine curse and let her go. She stepped up and bolted for Ghastly, the smile long gone._

_She punched him in the face, taking the time to pull her sword out of its black scabbard. The bullet whizzed past her ear as she ducked quickly. The shadows, however, grasped her arm and the sword sent flying in her attacker's direction. Valkyrie swooped down for it, but Tanith was faster. She grabbed it, kicking Valkyrie's knee in return._

_It buckled and Skulduggery caught her, cursing and firing. But Tanith was on Ghastly again. She swung the sword, cutting Ghastly's stomach. He kicked her in the gut and held his stomach, gritting his teeth with the pain. The cut was deep. His hand came away red and Tanith backed off, sheer panic on her face. She moved away quickly. Why…?_

_Dusk pounced on the already dizzy Ghastly Bespoke. Tanith held the syringe ready in her waistcoat. While Dusk finished him off, she moved her attack to the screaming Valkyrie Cain. Skulduggery's fist collided with Tanith's head so hard she could have died immediately._

_The Remnant panicked. If Tanith was dead, then so was it. And it couldn't leave, not that it'd want to anyway. So it fought back. Cutting Valkyrie, or as she had come to realize, Skulduggery's weakness, on the arm, she felt Skulduggery's aggravation. It was so strong she was sure Dusk could feel it._

Dusk. _She spun around and stuck the syringe into his neck before those fangs could get to her. The liquid went into his blood immediately, and he staggered back. She looked at what was left of Ghastly. Nothing but a bloody corpse. So she laughed, gave a farewell kiss to her ex-boyfriend, and walked away._


	2. What We're Made Of

Tanith had fallen asleep again. When she woke again, it was to her own annoyance.

"Ghastly, the next time you let me fall asleep, I swear…"

He chuckled good-naturedly.

"You're tired, Tan. What am I supposed to do?"

"I would prefer having sex with you than sleeping, actually."

"I would too." He moved up so that he was lying on top of her, her legs wrapped around his. He kissed her all down her face and neck, making Tanith buck her hips upward. But she shoved his chest.

"Not now, Ghastly. I'm mad at you."

He grinned and tried to work her, unclipping her bra.

"I SAID NOT NOW!" she roared, kicking him in the gut, eyes black in fury as he recoiled.

She covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide.

"Tanith, what the _hell _was that?" Ghastly asked breathlessly.

"I… I don't know," she choked out. Ghastly looked into her eyes. Her lips were a dark red.

"Tanith…"

"Yes?"

"You… your lips are…"

They were black now. "What? What's wrong with them? Are they…are they bleeding?

"They're… black." She looked into the mirror and saw he spoke the truth. But the question was, why?

* * *

Valkyrie ran as fast as she could. _Just a little more, _she thought to herself. _You're almost there, Valkyrie. _She used the air to push herself forward. Almost there…

She collapsed, out of breath. She looked up and Caila Reckless stood beside her, smirking with her arms folded. "You cheated," Reck said. "You cheated, but I still beat you."

"How did you… You cheated too!"

"I know, but I just cheated better."

"Ugh."

Reck held her robotic right arm out. "Need a hand?"

Valkyrie grabbed it and stood. Reck didn't let go, but closed her eyes as the red battery in her neck glowed. The exhausted feeling left Valkyrie instantly.

"Thanks."

"No prob. Now, you ready to show some real idiot what we're made of?"

"You're made of meat and metal. And it's not Scapegrace again, is it? We got in so much trouble."  
"It is, but this time it's a favor for Skully. We beat 'im up so bad that he was secretly impressed."

"Are you going as Demonic?"

"Hell yeah, I'm goin' as Demonic!"

"When the four hours are up…"

"Don't you worry 'bout a tha-_aang. _I'll just try to kill you, and then you'll become Darquesse, and then we can team up and kill some random people."

"You're joking, right?"

"Not in the slightest."

She sighed. "Fine," she grumbled. "But as soon as he's done, I'm calling Skulduggery and we're leaving."

"Sounds like a pretty good God damn plan t'me."


End file.
